


text me beep me if you want to reach me

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.” Yona blinked several times in confusion after reading the latest text message from Hak.-Or the one in which Yona gets a weirdly out of character message from Hak and then asks him about it.





	text me beep me if you want to reach me

**Author's Note:**

> i am very shook that i haven't been able to write all that much lately so with due apologies here goes one of the prompts i received which was _Hi. Can I ask for Hak x Yona "things you texted on 1am"? THIS WOULD BE AWSOME. lov ur blog._
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE PROMPT this one's for u anon

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.” Yona blinked several times in confusion after reading the latest text message from Hak. Of course, she would be confused, have you met Hak? He would in no way so blatantly hit on her and it wasn’t like him to say something like that.

But if she had to think about it as cheesy as it was, the line was kind of cute. Nevertheless, she went back to her studying and put the phone away with the intention of replying later.

Which didn’t happen because she forgot and then she fell asleep. At least she’ll see him tomorrow when they would all meet over at his and Jae-Ha’s apartment, right?

\---

So the next day came and they all gathered at the aforementioned apartment and after playing a few games and drinking a few beers each, Hak and Yona found themselves sitting next to one another on the couch.

At some point, while the others were talking rather loudly and trying to decide what to watch on Netflix, Yona remembered the text.

“Hak?” She asked in a small voice, trying not to disturb the others.

“Hmm?” His gaze shifted to hers after staring at the other for the past few minutes with a mask of annoyance while trying to hide his fondness. Now that he was looking at her that masked cracked and the ghost of a smile was playing on his lips all loose from the alcohol.

“What’s with last night’s text?” She inquired in the same soft yet unwavering voice.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Last night?”

“Yes, you sent me a text with… Wait, here I’ll show you.” She grabbed her phone off the table next to the couch where all their phones were and she opened the conversation with Hak and showed him said text.

“Oh-” he looked rather stunned and after a few seconds of silence, his cheeks got a rather pretty pink coloring. “I’m… Jae-Ha and I were hanging out last night and he probably got a hold of my phone at some point. Sorry for that.” He looked at her despite his embarrassment.

“No need for that,” she smiled sweetly up at him. “I actually liked it.”

Now both of them were blushing. Unbeknownst to them, the others were aware of the events unfolding and actually fully supported it. They all pretended to not notice when halfway through the movie Hak and Yona started holding hands and leaning on one another.

**Author's Note:**

> find my akayona centric blog at [akayona-trash](http://akayona-trash.tumblr.com)
> 
> can u tell how bad i am at writing these two and at dialogue
> 
> feedback is much appreciated


End file.
